


Ghazal of Three Kings

by Poztupim



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Ghazal, Hive (Destiny) - Freeform, Horror, Moon, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poztupim/pseuds/Poztupim
Summary: A ghazal (traditional arabic poem) about the Hive and their rule on Earth's moon.
Kudos: 7





	Ghazal of Three Kings

**Ghazal of Three Kings**

A black sun rose, its rays fell soon  
it blotted out the bone-white moon.

A dark wind came, bells-a-ringing  
a shadow gnawed at full-a-moon.

A cry so sharp, it cut stale air  
a howl went up to greyest moon.

A rain of roses, one of blood  
drenched craters on a shaded moon.

A scent revolting, of putrid rot  
blew through the caverns on the moon.

A shuffling sound, a silent moan  
awoke the beasts at crypt-world Moon.

A king once fell, a new one rose  
forever dreams the Tyrant‘s Moon.


End file.
